


Mafioso Wears A Hat

by Lilylotusbud



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafia/Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/M, Fem!Ori - Freeform, Female Ori, GangLeader!Bofur, Humor, M/M, Mafioso!Bofur, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilylotusbud/pseuds/Lilylotusbud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur is the leader of a notorious Mafia group. He isn't a bad man, no - But he is by no means a safe man to be around. When he meets sweet, shy, innocent Ori Rison, an art student with a passion for books, he tries to remind himself of this, but he can't stop himself from falling. And he definitely can't stop her from falling too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mafioso Wears A Hat

Bofur never liked business meetings, especially ones like this.

"Answer the question, Filth!" Dwalin rung out beside him, banging a fist so hard on the table that it rocked and shuttered in protest as he snarled at the man on the other side of it.

Bofur barely contained a sigh as the man across the table snarled back with just as much venom.

He needed to remind Dwalin to keep calm. The less insults the better, especially in these situations.

"I told you everything already," Bolg hissed through clenched teeth, scowl twisting his already marred features, "Don't make me repeat it just because you're too slow to keep up!"

Bofur put a hand on Dwalin's arm, preventing him from jumping over the table and beating the living shit out Bolg. He leveled his colleague with a steady, calm stare, tipping his head in thanks just slightly when Dwalin relaxed back into his chair.

The tattooed man clenched his jaw, but said nothing, understanding, but keeping tense as if ready to come to blows if need be. Bofur smiled in relief. 

They needed information -- And they needed Bolg for that, however unfortunate it was. It probably wasn't a good idea to go beating the living shit out of the broker, even if he was apart of Azog's team.

Patting his companion's arm lightly, Bofur turned his smile to Bolg, who glowered back with detest.

The hatted man placed his hand on the table and breathed in deeply, "Look, Bolg-" 

"'The hell?!" The man in question's eyes widened, "How do you know my name?!"

"Bolg," Bofur went on, ignoring that the man had even spoken at all, his smile still in place, but considerably stiffer, "I'm sure all of us here are tired of dancing around the subject," He stood up from his chair, "I know I am."

Bolg just growled low in his throat. Dwalin matched him, standing as well.

Bofur just shook his head and cleared his throat. "I am going to make it simple," he said, leaning in towards Bolg, his voice going low, "I am going to simplify my question for you." He couldn't help but let his hands tighten on the edges of the table, "Did you or did you not inform him of our business transactions?"

Bolg smirked darkly, scoffing with a sense of condescension that made Bofur's skin crawl. He took his time with his words, "Even if I did, what difference does it make? Whatever business Azog and I have with Smaug is none of your concern,  _sir_."

Bofur had him pinned to the table in five seconds flat. 

Bolg groaned in pain as the wooden furnishing shook from the sudden slam of weight. Bofur held his head and neck up by the collar of his shirt, eyes narrowed dangerously as he growled out from deep in his throat.

"I don't give a rat's arse about you and Azog's deals with him! My  _concern_ is what will become of members of my family! I don't wish for innocent people to end up dead by some 'mysterious' cause because of your indiscretion! If you've informed Smaug about anything,  _anything_ , that involves _my_   family," The hatted man took a deep breath, willing his boiling blood to simmer, "Then you have made it my  _concern,_ do you understand me?" _  
_

Bolg sneered, breathing heavily, his rage worn quite clearly on his face. Bofur felt like sneering back, but instead he let the man go, taking a step back and running a hand over his face tiredly.

 He felt a strange kind weariness rush through him, the feeling seeping all the way to his bones, but what was another weary day? After all, it came with job, didn't it?

Bofur took another glance at Bolg, who had yet to haul himself off of the table, his face going an impressive shade of angry red.

Bofur had had enough of business dealings for one day.

"I'm going to ask you one last time," he said calmly once more to Bolg, yanking the man up into sitting position by pulling on his shirt. He placed a hand on Bolg's shoulder, "Did you or did you not tell Smaug about our dealings?"

Bolg snapped, resembling that of a rabid dog foaming at the mouth; all fury and and obscene, rough growls. "You want the truth?! Fine. It's your funeral, Swine!" Dwalin took a threatening step towards the man, but Bolg just smirked, "We told him everything there is to tell. Informed him all about your little deals. Isn't that just dandy? I wouldn't be surprised if he comes for you, if he comes for you and all your precious  _family_!"

Bofur's face turned dark, his hand dropping off of the man's shoulder and clenching into a tight fist. He looked to Dwalin, who's face had grown grim with anger -- their eyes met for a mere second, but Bofur knew his companion understood.

"You know," Bofur sighed, "I didn't want to do this. I really, really didn't want to do this."

Bofur had never liked violence, but again, it came with the job. He needed to protect his family. Innocent blood tended to be spilt, however unfair and revolting it was, and if it was in his power to prevent that, he would do it. No matter what it took.

"But you've given me no choice," Bofur breathed out, clenching his jaw when he saw the lamp light reflect off of Dwalin's revolver as the tattooed man withdrew it from his jacket.

Bolg's eyes widened. Bofur loathed himself as he traced the man's face, pity driving straight through his chest.

"I don't do business with traitors."

The bang of the revolver rang out through the room as Bolg's body crumpled to the ground.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_"Don't have to humble yourself to me, I ain't your judge or your king. Baby, you know I ain't no queen of sheba."_

Ori walked down the steps of the of the gym, the music from her headphones flowing pleasantly in her ears as she stepped onto the pavement. She winced slightly, adjusting her messenger bag strap as it weighed heavy on her shoulder. _  
_

It had been a particularly taxing sparring session with Fíli today - she knew she was going to feel the soreness in her shoulders tomorrow, but she couldn't help but feel a rush of pride as she remembered the blond haired boy's surprise when she had landed a solid hit on him.

_"We may not even have our dignity, this could just be a powerful thing. Baby, we could choose you know we ain't no amoeba."_

Ori raked a hand through her unruly red hair, bobbing her head as she walked to the beat of the song.

It was a good day. She'd never managed to land a hit on one of the Durin boy's until now! If she was able to convince Dori to let her go to the library instead of helping out at the shop, then Ori would be the happiest girl alive!

The street and hustle of hurrying people seemed to fade away as the smooth music rose. The girl was already completely lost in flaring guitars and booming drums, which was probably the reason she didn't notice walking in the same path as a preoccupied man walking down from the other side of the pavement.

_"Are you ready for the thing called love? Don't come from me and you, it comes from up above!"_

Ori gave a surprised shriek as a hard mass of something rammed into her from the front, knocking her down so she sprawled across the concrete.

_"I ain't no porcupine, take off your kid gloves."_

Groaning in pain, she blinked blearily as she tried to sit up, eyes widening when she realized why she couldn't. Something was on top of her.

Deep, molten brown eyes blinked down at her, the askew ear flap of a hat falling partly over the left iris.

Or rather,  _someone_.

_"Are you ready for the thing called love...?"_

 The man (the very, ahem, handsome man) on top of her seemed regain his senses, because he jumped up off of her like he'd been electrocuted. Ori just stayed where she was, frozen and sprawled out on the ground. She blinked curiously and hoped he couldn't see her flush.

He eyes really were lovely, weren't they? Like smooth, dark chocolate. Ori's blush probably could've fueled a fire.

_"Are you ready for love?"_

Finally coming to her own senses, Ori sat up and quickly removed her headphones, watching as the man adjusted his interesting looking hat.

"Are you alright?" Ori asked hastily, concern filling her body as the man glanced up at her.

He laughed, loud and unrestricted.

"Oh. Oh yes, I'm fine! But really, I should be asking you that, Lass," a pleasant Irish lilt sounded through Ori's ears and the man grinned down at her, dimples burrowing deeply into his cheeks. He offered her a hand. "M'sorry about that. I was lost in my thoughts, I'm afraid."

 Ori took the hand immediately without really realizing it, allowing him to help her off of the ground. 

"Oh, no, it's my fault entirely!" She insisted, rubbing the back of her neck and smiling, "I got a little distracted." She held up her headphones and chuckled sheepishly. "Probably shouldn't have this out whilst walking in the streets anymore, huh?"

She dusted herself off, looking down to fix her bag and store her mp3 and headphones safely inside. Her eyes flicked back up at the man, only to find him still grinning at her cheerfully. She didn't think it possible, but she blushed harder.

"Brilliant song, by the way," The man piped up before Ori could say anything, and was it just her or did his grin get just a little more cheeky? "Glad there's someone in Dublin who likes her besides me."

"Huh?" Was all Ori could manage. It was only a split second before she realized that she had the music on so loud before that he probably hear it through her headphones.

"Bonnie Raitt," The man said, winking, "Fantastic choice!"

And with those last words, he tipped his hat to her like an old-timey gentleman and continued briskly down the street. Ori could only stare after him, blinking owlishly at his moving figure.

Well.. that was interesting.

Ori barely felt the small smile that crept it's way onto her face.

Part of her wondered. She wondered just who he was, the hatted man with the warm eyes...


End file.
